


Newly Weds

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen Sousuke and Kurosaki Ichigo have tied the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Weds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crexendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/gifts).



> Part of mine and crexendo's magic 'verse~! (how do I post this in a series? HALP)

"-Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo take Aizen Sousuke as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The officiate asked the white clad male before him. "Do you promise to love and to care for him, to honor and to stay faithful?" 

Ichigo looked breathtaking in the simple white suit he was wearing. A brilliant smile was on the orangette's lips as he nodded as the Berry stated "I do." 

The officiate nodded, internally marveling at the fact that of all people _she_ had been chosen as the person to conduct one of the most powerful politician's weddings. What was even more amazing was the small number of people present, less than a hundred people were there, and there were no cameras, no reporters and no flashing lights as every second of their wedding was photographed and filmed by the media. How the two had managed it, the officiate didn't know, but she wouldn't be the one to mess with the powerful Sorcerer (or his demonic mate). "And do you, Aizen Sousuke take Kurosaki Ichigo as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to cherish and love him, and to stay faithful to your wife?" The brunette had been a powerhouse in the political sphere ever since he had first arrived on the scene. Powerful, handsome, clever and charming he had the world at his fingertips, and had enough power to back it up, how much he had exactly was unknown. The brown haired sorcerer's origins were mysterious, as was the presence of the bright haired orangette that had been seen for several years at his side as Aizen's significant other. They had been dating for years, and were now getting married. Less was known of the feisty half-demon, as the orangette mostly stayed out of the public eye, unless he was by his then boyfriend and now husband's side.

"I do." Sousuke murmured, likewise, beaming brilliantly at his stunning wife. They had thought about Ichigo going in a dress, but the orangette complained with a sinfully tempting pout on his lips that everyone would be convinced (at least Sousuke's friends and crazy family) that he really was a girl. The orangette had promised to wear one thing that the brunette wanted him to, in private. That cream dress would look stunning on his... His _wife,_ Sousuke was sure of it (wife. such a lovely word to apply to his Ichigo). 

"You may now kiss the bride." The officiate stated, ending the official ceremony as the two lovers enthusiastically did as they were told.

One of the groom's fathers, a long haired blond (Urahara Hirako Shinji, another powerful politician. And what a surprise that had been) called out "No now you two, consummating the marriage can be done after everyone else has left, not before. 'Sides ya got a lottta gifts to open!"

The newly wedded couple looked at the blond, before looks of mischief appeared on their faces "Then don't watch~" Ichigo purred out before pulling his new husband into a tighter embrace. The two disentangled rather reluctantly a few minutes later, knowing that neither of them would hear the end of it. Besides neither of them were much into exhibitionism anyways. It had been a trick and a half keeping the specific date of their wedding a secret, as there had been many pressures for it to be a large, bloated affair, to be officiated by one of the other leaders of the world, while in the opulent capital, Karakura. While they had gotten married in Karakura (it was their hometown after all) there was nowhere near the people or the press that most would have liked to see at such a high profile wedding.

There was a decent sized pile of gifts to help them on their move in. The two had bought a manse on the edge of town, close enough so that Sou's commute to work wouldn't be unbearable, but far enough away so that any nosy reporters would have to be very determined to even find the place. About half way through the gift opening, Tatsuki (a childhood friend of Ichigo's. She was like his third sister) sauntered towards her friend, a gift in her hands and an almost evil expression on her face. "Oh Ichigo~ I have something for both of you. I'm certain that Sousuke will enjoy it very much." 

Ichigo opened the box, looked inside and turned a brilliant shade of red. There, nestled in the cardboard container was what appeared to be a red and white (Sousuke's two favorite colors. especially on Ichigo) sexy maid's outfit. When his husband (the thought sent a pleasurable shiver down Ichigo’s spine. He loved that they were fully bonded now, in all ways.) Peeked into the box to see what the younger male was blushing so heavily at. When he looked down into the box, the dark haired Sorcerer flushed about as dark as his newly wedded wife had. "I...I... ahhh... Th-thank you for the gift?" Sousuke managed to stutter out before quickly closing the box and taking it from Ichigo. 

The rest of the gifts were fairly normal, house items like a toaster, pots and pans, and other such useful and normal things to get at a wedding reception. The newly bonded pair had a blast with their families and closest loved ones until a few hours short of dark. They then bundled up all of the gifts and headed out in the Mercedes that had been a surprise wedding gift from both Sousuke's and Ichigo's parents. It really was a very neat car and the two enjoyed the trip in it... and they had to stop sneaking glances at one another or their first time as a married couple would be in the car that they had just been given. 

Sousuke pulled the car into the manse's immaculate drive way of the manse they had been staying in for the past couple of weeks, and used a minor placement spell to put all of the gifts that they had been given where they were supposed to be in their fairly recent home, and opened the door for his wife, who beamed up at him and tackled him. They fell as Ichigo peppered his face and neck with small kisses as he laughed out delightedly "We're married~ married~married! I love you so much." 

A very pleased purr rumbled from the taller male as he murmured in response "I know.... It was a trick and a half to get there, but we're married. I deeply, truly love you, Ichigo my wife... I could get used to saying that _wife_." Sousuke noticed the delighted shiver that ran down the more slender male's back when he had referred to Ichigo as such. 

Just then a tall, black haired male came running unto the drive way. It was Kaien, whose face was drawn and worried "Boss man! Why did you have to go looking to go buy a car today? Several problems have cropped up that need the full council, and you're on it! There's been yet another territorial dispute between the dragons and the demons, as well as between the nymphs and the vampires! And kami knows what else. Why did yo- Boss why are you and Ichigo dressed like that? Have you been to a wedding?" 

"Yes." Ichigo nearly growled, demonic side starting to pull out as his red markings (which had always gained him positive comments from his lover, despite the fact that they marked him as having venomous magic when he wished it to. It came with the high speed regeneration that the orangette was capable of "Our own, and we just got back from the reception... Go, Sou. Kami knows those idiots can't function without you. I suppose this was one down side of semi-eloping. Idiots continue to be idiots. I love you dearly, but shoo. Go safe the world again." The orangette had effectively answered all questions and diffused any arguments that Sousuke would offer to the contrary that would be dreadfully tempting to accept. 

Kaien was still trying to process the who 'married' thing. Who the hell had the two of them been able to completely plan and carry out the wedding in complete secrecy. "Do you have any idea where Hirako Shinji is? He's on the Council as well, but no one's been able to find him either."

Sousuke sighed and Ichigo started chuckling (almost giggling) at the worn expression on his face "Hirako Shinji is one of Sou's adoptive parents. He was raised by Shin and Hat-and-clogs since he was little. They both were at the wedding. As was my family and our closest friends. Including Tousen Kaname, if you're wondering where one of our top judicial officials wandered off to." 

~ 

Sousuke and Hirako both helped to work out the skirmishes between the almost at war races, with the honorable Tousen Kaname presiding over things in order to ensure fairness in the disputes. The brunette seemed to be a touch dour this evening, which was odd, given the fact that the brunette was usually in a fairly calm mood. Ukitake Juushiro, the ruling storm spirit noticed, apart from the new and slightly fancier suit that he was wearing, the change in ring on the powerful young sorcerer's left ring finger. Curious about what it meant (and hoping it was what he thought it meant. He and that little hybrid were so cute together. Ichigo really did bring out his gentler nature, which was lucky as the brunette had enough power to be ruling the world by himself, and more than enough smarts to be successful at it. But the dark haired man seemed to be content with what he had, and delighted in his partner. 

"Sousuke-kun, I would like to ask you a question." The long haired male asked quietly as things began to finally settle down. 

"What is it, Ukitake-san?" The younger male asked curiously. 

"The ring changed on your left finger. The first time was because you were engaged to young Ichigo-chan. Have you two married? Did you two elope?" The tall silverette responded equally quietly, his brown eyes glowing with excitement. The elder was still half convinced that Ichigo was female, given certain characteristics, and the fact that he could subconsciously sense the angelic half of the berry that he had hidden, practically since birth, from anyone who wasn't related to him. Including his clueless husband.

"Yes. We were wed today. And we didn't elope, we simply had decided on a small wedding, without all the media fracas that occurs over such a thing. Ichigo's venomous capabilities are giving him trouble as of late and he's not entirely sure why. I'm immune, but the reporters, camera men and whiny other nosy person wanting into an affair such as ours certainly wouldn't be." At the confused expression on Ukitake's face, Aizen elaborated "Ichigo's venomous capabilities are part of his magic, and with _that_ month coming up, demons and half-demon' magics have very little control. That is also why Hirako-san will not be attending next month's meetings as well, as he is a very rare, but still, a type of demon. Demon's mates have protection against their most destructive powers apparently, in case they lose control of their magics completely during the upcoming month." 

"Is it similar how I and other storm spirits get very restless during the winter and spring months of the year?" Ukitake asked, wanting to clarify. 

"As far as I've seen, yes. Only instead of several months, it's condensed down into one thirty-day period. It's also why I've arranged, as I always have done since I and Ichigo have become romantically involved, this month off, so that I will be able to care for my sweet, lovely mate." The dark haired sorcerer murmured, a warm and loving expression appearing on his face. During the demons' feral month (as it was called) Ichigo usually took to snuggling on his lap and purring contentedly in the brunette's arms. Sometimes the other became very frisky and things were pleasant in a different sense. But he ensured that Ichigo did not leave whatever house, hotel room, or apartment room that they had been in, so that the younger wouldn't accidentally hurt someone (most likely by simply passing by them. Ichigo was very strong and the differing levels of power would crush most). 

One of the reporters covering the event that they were taking part of noticed the two talking, as well as the change in ring. Senses tingling she walked over to the leader of the sorcerers and cleared her throat politely before asking "How is your evening going?" 

"Much different than the one I had planned, but, as is the life of a public servant. Is there anything you wish to discuss with either Ukitake-san or myself?" The brunette responded politely but rather pointedly.

"I couldn't help but notice that the ring on you left hand... It has changed." Her voice, while not very loud, carried and the room fell silent.

Sousuke straightened a little and an air of distinct pleasure and smugness seemed to radiate from the dark haired male "That is because I am now married to my beautiful Ichigo. That is why I was unavailable for most of the day."

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Shinji and Kaname both stated warmly, smiling at the recent memories.

To forestall any questions Aizen responded "Ichigo does not like huge crowds of people all that much, especially in something as intimate as a marriage ceremony. Along with the fact that the month were demons usually retreat into their homes is only a few days away... Well, we thought it wise to only have a few, close friends as well as our families at the ceremony." The bright haired hybrid had been introduced to the political world at large by the brunette and seemed to be largely disinterested in the games and machinations. Ichigo had also been pretty much in love with Sousuke and Sousuke in love with Ichigo since the younger had been introduced to them. How they met exactly was a mystery, as well as the true length of time that the duo had both known one another, as well as how long they had been romantically involved.

~ 

Once he had gotten home, the brunette unlocked the door and staggered in, tired and more than a little irritated, before the scent of something utterly delicious and heartwarmingly familiar washed over Sousuke. His favorite dinner. Ichigo was a phenomenal cook and the other appeared to be bringing it over to him. Sousuke's brain froze for a moment as he processed what Ichigo was wearing. That maid's outfit that Tatsuki had gotten for them... Fit Ichigo very, very well. It was Red and white and covered just enough not to be obscene, but those lovely, long legs and gorgeous arms (His red demonic markings showing on his legs and cheeks) "Would you like something to eat, Sousuke-sama?" Ichigo asked coyly. 

"Yes I do, and I have something in mind for dessert as well~" Sousuke purred, beckoning the other over and settling the younger down on his lap. The orangette cheerfully fed his husband the dinner he had created for the older male. Once they had finished, Ichigo got up off of Sousuke's lap and the darker haired male took Ichigo by the hand and led the other to their bedroom. 

Ichigo was going to have to thank Tatsuki for the gift. Sousuke wasn't usually that energetic after such a long day~. He resolved to after his magic settled down again... Now how was he going to have his hubby stay tomorrow?

 


End file.
